User talk:BillytheBear
Behavior Hi. Harrassing an administrator, in all capitals even, is in fact not a good way to keep yourself from being blocked. As Jon pointed out, the characters you claimed appared in the movie hadn't even been built then. If you had a screenshot or some other evidence where we could point out what you think you see actually is, that would help. Otherwise, please refrain from adding such claims, and if you have a disagreement with any other user (administrator or otherwise), please be polite about it. Thank you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hi. Please stop adding errata to the Sesame Street episode pages and to the Rainbow Connection page. They were already sourced from the CTW Archives. We don't accept guesses. You can read more about sources on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. But for now, I'm going to have to revert your edits. Please don't let us have to ask you this again. Thanks. -- Jon (talk) 23:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, again. I should clarify and apologize for the last message; I initially mistook you for another user who was blocked just before you joined for adding provably false claims and ignoring his talk page. The user was editing on practically the same pages you were, and since that was practically the only thing that sold me, I sincerely apologize for accusing you as someone else. I was foolish to mistake you for the same user since the are able to see IP addresses and know if one's a returning blocked user or not. :However, generally so something like that doesn't happen again, it would be most helpful to cite your sources whenever you can (for example, by typing it in the edit summary box below when your editing), so your edits aren't reverted and more importantly for anyone who has questions. We cover more on this subject on the FAQ page and under policies and guidelines which I recommend you reading. :As a separate question, where's The Amazing Mumford in the Rainbow Connection finale? The image provided is too blurry for me to pick him out. The White Rabbit also seems farfetched since he was created for episode 506. And even still, a pack of other white rabbits weren't built until season 4. Since they all appear to be dubious assumptions and the latter two didn't exist until after The Muppet Movie was made, I'm taking them out. -- Jon (talk) 15:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, I'd like to remind you once again to not add nonsense to the The Muppet Movie page. The film was shot in the Summer of 1978; shortly before (in Telly's case) Season 10 of Sesame Street began and (for The Dodo) long before Season 4 of The Muppet Show started taping, so it's clear your just adding errata. If I catch you doing that again, you'll receive a permanent block. This is your third and final warning. -- Jon (talk) 19:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 401: John Denver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oscarfan (Talk) 02:56, November 13, 2010